megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jun Kurosu
Should this page be more thorough regarding the events of Innocent Sin? They're serious spoilers, but then again, so is the stuff on almost every major character's page here. Cj iwakura 17:54, 30 May 2009 (UTC)cjiwakura :It should be more thorough on the events concerning the character and it's already established that we go for being as spoilerific as possible - that's why we have a spoiler template. BLUER一番 18:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Can anyone verify that Grant George is Jun's VA? I always thought that Jonny Young Bosch (who did Adachi and P4 MC) did his voice. It's hard to image that someone who voices badass Shinjo also voices effeminate Jun. It doesn't really sound like Jonny either. Listening to his speech in the ending FMV where the others give their goodbyes, when he says his whole spiel about how "Together we'll save Maya" his voice doesn't really sound much like any character Jonny Yong Bosch has voiced. Actually, he doesn't sound like any English VA in an SMT game IMO. Unless Jonny has more range than I thought.Shaorune 19:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I thought it might have been Liam O'Brien, who voiced Akihiko. 02:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Komikmaker Has anyone found out his VA yet? --Bettafishrule2579 20:34, May 17, 2012 (UTC) English VA Why don't we just put his English VA as uncredited until we find out who he is? --Bettafishrule2579 00:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Or we can just not put anything until then, as it would pretty much accomplish the same thing. Even if we put him as uncredited, I'd think it wouldn't stop people from putting in their speculations. I want to know where people are getting these VAs from anyway? Did they outright say they were voicing so and so or something?--Otherarrow 00:47, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe they're guessing by the voice? --Bettafishrule2579 00:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I think we should just rip the English VA bit out of the templates until Atlus releases an official cast listing. Or require a cititation for instances if the actor has a Twitter/Formspring and confirms it themself. :/ IMDB and the other one people keep citing on Chie Satonaka's page aren't official listings either. Message 02:14, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Jun in EP Why is Jun still in Kasugayama High School in Eternal Punishment? Assuming he was expelled because he used his Persona on bullies, why would that still apply for EP? Since if he never met Maya and the gang, he never would have played the Persona game. Was it just that the artists were too lazy to draw new artwork for him in a Sevens uniform? :"Fate". http://www.chthonian.net/persona/batsu/characters/tsumi.html (Also please sign with ~~~~ after your message.) -- Inpursuit (talk) 22:20, June 7, 2012 (UTC) His laugh in IS So I'm wondering how to translate Jun's laugh when entering battles into words. It's not exactly 'hehehe...', but I can't think of a way to put it. --Bettafishrule2579 17:45, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Conjecture? What is happening with this wiki page? Why does it say Jun is a gay joke? He is NEVER represented in a mocking manner. Why are people who haven't played this game allowed to speak over those who have and know the game? Susato (talk) 06:28, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :Wow, you are really being a master at twisting what other people say. It does not say "Jun is a gay joke", it's saying that the ambiguous nature of his sexuality orientation is - there's a huge difference. And that interview does not confirm Jun is gay, it lends credence to this. —AlexShepherd ツ 06:32, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :You genuinely said Jun's "ambiguous sexuality" is along the lines of Kanji's joke of a sexuality. EVERY TIME Kanji being gay is brought up in the game he is mocked and punished for it, this is NEVER the case with Jun. All the cast members treat his feelings for Tatsuya like they are normal, he's never the butt of a joke. Stop trying to say things about the game when you haven't played it! Because it keeps ending up in falsities, that's your crucial flaw, here. :Susato (talk) 06:36, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::"EVERY TIME Kanji being gay is brought up in the game he is mocked and punished for it" Every time? No, not at all. Mocking is a term with severe negative connotations. If you think joking about the ambiguity of a sexual orientation is "always mocking", then I'm sorry you feel that way. If it really upsets you that much, then I'll change it. But you are clearly wrong about Jun being absolutely proven to be gay, and all the "evidence" you have shows that it's meant to be heavily implied but kept ambiguous. —AlexShepherd ツ 06:42, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree with you that it is not completely explicit. Homophobia works in many ways and makes it very difficult for creators to make this sort of thing explicit. I hope my recent change helps find a happy medium, I would like to stop fighting over this page. ::Susato (talk) 06:46, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes, I am happy with the final result. Anyone who claims "Jun is gay" on the article seems to be prioritizing headcanon/fan-canon over actual canon, and it seems you have learned something from this. —AlexShepherd ツ 06:52, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :::you, really need to actually play the game, dude. lol, it's all I'm gonna say. don't go calling it headcanon or fancanon, it's not. It's implied. :::Susato (talk) 11:51, April 5, 2017 (UTC)